


She's a Keeper

by Janly



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janly/pseuds/Janly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do Hope/Alex where it’s during camp and other team members are trying to guess who she’s dating then Hope comes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing(Sorry) and it’s a little short(Sorry), but Enjoy!!
> 
> Follow my tumblr: http://sportsfanatic3.tumblr.com/

Alex and Kelley are heading down to the first team breakfast since returning back to national’s camp after their holiday break.

“Why do you look like that?” Kelley asked with a bewildered look on her face.

“Like what?”

“Well first off, you have this stupid little grin painted on your face. Second, you’re glowing, almost like you’re getting laid.”

Alex just stood their trying to contain the bright smile that graced her face and avoid Kelley’s curious stare.

“Oh my Gosh!! Alex Morgan, you are so totally getting laid!! Who is it?”

“Keep you voice down Kelley, this does not need to be a team affair. But yes I am in a relationship and YES the sex is great” Kelley and Alex start hysterically laughing as they head over to the table where their teammates are eating.

“What were you two going on about over there?” Abby ask as the two friends and teammates sit down at the team breakfast.

“Well it seems like Alex over here has a new someone breaking her back and she wont tell me who.”

“Oh! Does she now?” Hope joins in on the conversation with an eyebrow raised and a sly smile across her face

“Who is it? What’s he like” Syd and Tobin ask intrigued with their friends current love interest.

“Well SHE is very stubborn, guarded and cautious, but around me it’s like she’s a whole different person, sweet, caring, and open.

She is absolutely gorgeous and a total keeper.” Alex says as she glances in Hopes direction.

Hope cant help but laugh and shake her head at her girlfriend’s subliminal joke.

“Well she sounds pretty amazing and I think she loves you very much. You should really hold onto her Alex” Hope says.

“Oh trust me, I plan too. I don’t ever want to let her go”

The two lovers stare at each other with bright eyes and wide smiles.

Kelley notices the stares between Hope and Alex and she thinks over what was just said. The words keeper, tough, and guarded bangs around in her head before realization sets in.

“Oh My God! You totally just described Hope, and the smiles and looks. OH MY GOD!! Alex Morgan you are so totally in love with Hope Solo. You two are dating!!” Kelley screams as the whole team turns around and listens to the reveal.

“Well I guess the secrets out. Thanks Kelley” Alex whispers harshly as Kelley slumps back in her seat after reality sets in on what she’s just done.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help it. I always knew you two had a thing. I’m just happy you both made it a reality.”

“Its fine Kelley, and I’m happy we did too. Next time though, just keep it to a respectable volume” Hope responded accepting the young girls apology.

Breakfast ends after many questions about the team’s new “It” couple and the players begin to head back to their rooms to get ready for their first day of practice.

“So, Hope Solo?” Abby Wambach asks as she nudges Alex.

“So, Alex Morgan?” Carli asks as she nudges her best friend.

The two lovers stare at each other and just nod in acknowledgment. “Yep and I’ve never been more happy” Alex says as she grabs her girlfriends hand.


End file.
